marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Wilson (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Samuel Thomas Wilson Nicknames: "Snap" Wilson, Sam Former Aliases: Captain America, Blackbird, Brother Superhero Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Crimefighter, former freelance artist, Social Worker Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with a criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Partner of Captain America and former member of the Avengers Defendrs Base of Operations: New York, New York Origin As a pawn of the Red Skull, Wilson was rescued and de-programmed by Captain America. Place of Birth: New York, New York Known Relatives: Paul (father, deceased); Darlene (mother, deceased); Sarah (sister); Jim (nephew, deceased); Jody (nephew) First Appearance: ''Captain America'' #117 (Sep, 1969) History Sam grew up in a tough Harlem neighborhood. His father, a minister, had been killed trying to stop a fight. Sam did his best to try and do the right thing, but his grief and anger eventually led him down a criminal path. He took on the name of "Snap" Wilson while working for the mob. After an assignment, on the way to Rio de Janeiro, Sam's plane crashed on a remote Carribbean island named Exile where the Red Skull and his henchmen were hiding out. The Red Skull sought to use Wilson as a pawn to attack Captain America (who was currently on the island) with. He used the Cosmic Cube to revert 'Snap' into Sam and give Sam the ability to telepathically communicate with birds, especially a bird that Wilson had bought named Redwing. They defeated the Skull, and the Falcon became Cap's partner for a long time, later helped when the Black Panther created a harness for him which allowed him to fly. The Falcon ultimately left as Cap's partner when he was named the leader of the SHIELD Super Agents. Sam helped Captain America and became the Falcon. Later, as one of the few black superheroes active, he was drafted to join the Avengers by Henry Peter Gyrich to fill a quota. Resenting being a "token," he quit at the first opportunity. He once fought a Contruction company slumlord who had stolen Brand Corporation technology and called himself Nemesis. Then at another point, a Sentinel chased him believing him to be a mutant, but this was later debunked and the Sentinel is presumed to have been malfunctioning. Shortly following this incident he came across, fought and defeated the super villain named Electro. Recently, the insane Scarlet Witch accidentally destabilised the Falcon's mind, pushing him back towards his "Snap" persona, and while he continued to work with Captain America, their relationship became strained, until, finally, Cap felt that he had no choice but to stop working with him. While Falcon argued, a man who the "new" Falcon had forced from his home to use as a safehouse shot Cap in the back (while aiming at Falcon). Thinking Cap dead, Falcon cleaned himself up and went after the so-called "Anti-Cap," who had been causing problems for them both. When Cap recovered, he spent six weeks looking for the pair, but when he finally caught up with the "Anti-Cap," he was told that Falcon was dead by the AC's hand, before the AC himself committed suicide. Shortly after, Cap found Falcon's abandoned costume in a field, further implying the Falcon's death. With nothing explaining his reappearance, he has been subsequently seen in House of M #1 on the way to Genosha, in Captain America (vol. 5) #12, and in Civil War #1 however. He has joined with Captain America against the Superhuman Registration Act. The 'Snap' personality has reemerged on a few occasions, but he has remained a valued ally and hero. Alternate reality versions ''U.S. War Machine'' In the Marvel MAX series U.S. War Machine, Falcon appeared alongside Captain America and Hawkeye; he and Hawkeye served as Captain America's backup and wore no costumes, only being addressed by their real names. In this reality, Captain America was actually Bucky wearing the Captain's uniform as here the Captain had died in World War II in his stead. Ultimate Falcon Falcon appears in the mini-series Ultimate Nightmare, which takes place in the Ultimate Marvel continuity. Not much is known about the Ultimate version of Falcon, except that he appears to have an entirely different origin than the original Falcon, is a scientist, has served with or under General Nick Fury, and wears a pair of metal wings similar to the harness given to the original Falcon by Black Panther. This version appears to be an accomplished combatant, especially when using the sharp edge of the metal wings he wears as a weapon. This year's Ultimate Annual story will be about Captain America and The Falcon as the two share a road trip across America. The story will be written by Charlie Huston. Who says in an recent interview with comicbookresources: Characteristics Height: 6'2" Weight: 240 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: Sam was given the ability to telepathically link with birds endowed by the Red Skull using the Cosmic Cube. This link is strongest with his companion, Redwing. Recently the Falcon has been able to extend his empathic link to other birds making it possible for him see through their eyes, similar to Dar in The Beastmaster movie and televion series. He seems able to use this power with any bird within a one mile radius. Sam's costume enables him to fly. Abilities: Sam has been trained by Captain America. Strength Level: Normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise. Miscellaneous Known Equipment: For a long time he flew using a specially built harness that resembles wings. After its destruction, the Black Panther supplied him with a new harness with hard light wings, which can be configured into several different modes. His previous costumes allowed him to glide. Known Vehicles: Avengers Quinjet Known Weapons: None. Recommended Readings * ''Captain America'' v1 #117 (September 1969) - First appearance of the Falcon, and his first encounter with Captain America * ''Captain America'' v1 #126 (June 1970) - "The Fate of the Falcon" * ''Captain America'' v1 #133 (January 1971) - Captain American and the Falcon become partners * ''Captain America'' v1 #170 (February 1974) - The Black Panther and Wakandan scientists create artificial wings for the Falcon, providing him with the power of flight * ''Avengers'' v1 #181 (March 1979) - The Falcon is drafted into the Avengers under orders from Henry Peter Gyrich, in order to satifsy a racial quota * ''Falcon'' #1-4 (November 1983-February 1984) - four issue miniseries by Jim Owsley (a.k.a. Christopher Priest); falsely implied that Sam Wilson is a mutant * Onslaught: Marvel Universe (October 1996) - Bruce Banner (minus his Hulk persona), Dr. Doom, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers (including the Falcon) are presumed to have been killed by Onslaught. In reality, they begin a year-long sojourn on an alternate "Counter-Earth" subconsciously created by Franklin Richards * Captain America v2 #1-12 (November 1996-October 1997) - On Counter-Earth, Sam Wilson is shot and gravely wounded, but Captain America saves his life by giving him a transfusion of the Super-Soldier's own blood. Conseqently, Wilson gains superhuman abilities comparable to those of Captain America. His military nickname, "The Falcon", becomes his superhero code name ("Heroes Reborn" series) * Avengers v3 #1-3 (February-April 1998) - The Falcon and every other living Avenger (past or present) are part of a medieval reality ruled by Morgan le Fay (his Super-Soldier powers from "Heroes Reborn" are gone) * Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty #9 (May 1999) - In a flashback tale that predates his receipt of the artificial wings from the Black Panther, the Falcon temporarily replaces a seriously wounded Steve Rogers as Captain America * Avengers v3 #64 (April 2003) - Spotlight on the Falcon, who confronts Henry Peter Gyrich after years of resentment; power to see through the eyes of avian lifeforms is revealed * Avengers v3 #65-70 (May-September 2003) - "Red Zone" - The Falcon and the Avengers foil the Red Skull's plot to frame the nation of Wakanda for a biological terrorist attack upon the United States * Captain America and the Falcon #1-14 (May 2004-June 2005) - ongoing series by Christopher Priest; marks the first time that the Falcon shares equal billing with Captain America in both name and importance to the plot * Ultimate Nightmare #1 (October 2004) - first appearance of the Ultimate Universe version of Sam Wilson, a brilliant scientist who has served in the intelligence community with Nick Fury * Ultimate Vision (January-February 2006) - In the Ultimate Universe, the sentient extraterrestrial robot known as "The Vision" explains the history of Gah Lak Tus to Sam Wilson, and warns of its approach toward Earth (presented as a six-part back-up story in Ultimate Spider-Man #86-88, Ultimate X-Men #65, and Ultimate Fantastic Four #25-26) * New Avengers #21 (August 2006) - The Falcon becomes Captain America's first ally against the Superhuman Registration Act Related Articles * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Notes The Falcon (Sam "Snap" Wilson) is a Marvel Comics superhero created in 1969 who frequently teamed up with Captain America and later joined the Avengers. The Falcon is one of the first African American superheroes. His nephew is the Incredible Hulk's sometime sidekick Jim Wilson, one of the first openly HIV-positive Marvel characters (now deceased). Other Media *The Falcon has appeared as a member of the Avengers in The Avengers: United They Stand, voiced by Martin Roach. See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links *The Falcon page at Wikipedia ---- Category:Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Living Characters Category:American Category:Winged Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Copy Edit